Celebrity Big Brother 11
Celebrity Big Brother 11 was the eleventh series of the British reality television series Celebrity Big Brother. It launched on 3 January 2013, and aired on Channel 5 and 5* for 23 days concluding on 25 January 2013. The series is part of a new two-year contract signed by Channel 5 with Endemol to air the show until 2014. It is the fourth celebrity series to air on Channel 5 and the sixth series of Big Brother to air on the broadcaster since they acquired the show. This series is the highest rated series since moving to Channel 5 alongside Celebrity Big Brother 8 with an average of 2.8 million. This was the last series of Big Brother to be presented by Brian Dowling. Pre-series Logo The official new eye logo for Celebrity Big Brother 11 was introduced on 30 November 2012. The new logo design follows the same pattern as for Big Brother 13 and Celebrity Big Brother 10, but with a new winter theme. Sponsorship This series is sponsored by beds retailer Dreams, who previously sponsored the sixth and seventh series. Many of the decorative items and furniture are from ''very.co.uk. The show features product placement from Aquafresh, Maximuscle, L'Oréal and Lucozade.'' House The official pictures of the Celebrity Big Brother 11 House, which features a winter theme, were released on 27 December 2012. The House features the same layout as the previous layout, with minor changes. The garden, again, has a pool and a hot tub. Stairs.jpg|Stairs Diary Room-CBB11.jpg|Diary Room Living area (CBB11).jpg|Living area Gym.jpg|Gym Kitchen (CBB11).jpg|Kitchen Garden (CBB11).jpg|Garden Igloo.jpg|Igloo Bathroom (CBB11).jpg|Bathroom Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom Housemate A total of 11 housemates entered the Big Brother House in this series. On Day 1, the original 11 housemates entered the Big Brother House. Tasks The Basement On launch night, Big Brother announced that half of the housemates will moved to the Main House or the Basement. On Day 2, the Main House housemates had to vote for one housemate to enter the basement, and that housemate had to choose another to enter the Main House from the basement. Frankie and Heidi & Spencer were chosen respectively. The twist came to an end on day 3 after Frankie was chosen to face the first eviction by his fellow housemates. *On Day 1, Frankie and Rylan decided every housemate's fate as to who would move in the Main House or the Basement. *In the early hours of Day 2, Paula was medically evacuated to the Main House after falling ill. *In the late hours of Day 2, the Main House voted to banish Frankie to the Basement. Frankie then won the power to choose his replacement, and chose Heidi & Spencer. *On Day 7, Heidi & Spencer returned to the new Luxury Basement after completing their secret mission of staging a walkout. *On Day 9, Heidi & Spencer left the Basement and returned to the Main House again. However after several heated arguments with their fellow housemates, they moved back downstairs so they could calm down. *On Day 12, Heidi & Spencer were banished from the Basement. Nominations table Notes * As Frankie sacrificed himself on Day 3 to end the basement twist, he was automatically nominated for eviction. The rest of the housemates nominated on Day 4; Frankie could nominate but could not be nominated. * Shortly after Paula's eviction on Day 7, Heidi & Spencer were given a secret mission to stage a walkout but they'd actually be heading back down to the Basement. As they were in the Basement, they missed out on face-to-face nominations and could not be nominated either, but watched live from the basement. * Shortly after Sam's eviction on Day 9, Heidi & Spencer returned to the house. However, before they re-entered they had to choose the two most boring housemates. These housemates would then automatically be nominated for the next eviction. They chose Claire and Rylan. The remaining housemates nominated on Day 11 to decide who else would join them. Because Claire and Rylan were automatically facing eviction, the remaining housemates could not nominate them, but they themselves still nominated. * Shortly after Lacey's eviction on Day 14, Razor and Ryan were punished for discussing nominations. As a result, all of the housemates were put up for eviction. * For the final week the public were voting for who they wanted to win rather than to save. The two housemates with the fewest votes were evicted on Day 21. Nominations totals Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK